O Verdadeiro Porquê
by 4EverHP
Summary: -O que é o amor realmente? Será que é uma palavra assim tão forte? - Do que é que estás a falar, menina? É claro que o amor é importante! Disse Snape friamente. Eu remeti-me aos meus pensamentos que eram descaradamente lidos(...) Eu não gostava de Severus Snape. No além, uma mulher encontrar-se-á com Snape e perguntar-se-á qual a razão disso. Descubra aqui o Verdadeiro Porquê.


**_N/A: Só avisar que esta é uma OC com Snape, mas nada de romance explícito e a história não foi alterada._**

**_Disclaimer: Snape e o universo Harry Potter é de J K Rowling, o que eu faço é brincar com as personagens e desejar intensamente Severus Snape. A OC é minha, e a ideia também, ideia que surgiu de uma insónia... EU gostava de poder dizer que foi de uma viagem de comboio como a nossa diva, mas pronto :D_**

**_Itálico: pensamentos da minha personagem  
Bold: Falas  
Maiúsculas Bold: Narrador  
Entenderam tudo?_**

**_Boa leitura!_**

* * *

**_O Verdadeiro Porquê_**

_O que é o amor realmente? Será que é uma palavra assim tão forte? Será que quando as pessoas falam do amor sabem realmente do que estão a falar?_

**– Do que é que estás a falar, menina? É claro que o amor é importante!** – Disse Snape friamente.

_Eu remeti-me aos meus pensamentos que eram descaradamente lidos por aquele homem vestido de negro._

_Eu não gostava de Severus Snape, eu odiava-o mesmo, por isso não percebia por que razão estava ali com ele. Quero dizer, por que raio tinha de ficar com alguém que morrera, de uma maneira ou de outra, por amor?_

– **Não foi só por amor que eu morri.** – Ele afirmou calmamente. – **Mas essa foi a principal razão. E tu? Por que razão morreste?**

_Por estupidez, _pensei eu imediatamente_._

_Mas nada tão estúpido como o amor._

**– O amor não é estúpido!** – Reclamou ele.

_O amor não é nada!_

_Bem, apesar de tudo, era preferível falar com Snape do que com um velho e retorcido Albus Dumbledore que realmente pensava que o amor era a salvação do mundo._

**– Ora, nunca pensei que uma Gryffindor pensasse no Albus como um velho retorcido. E ainda que preferisse a minha companhia à dele.**

Eu bufei, queria pensar calmamente e ele não me estava a deixar.

Snape sorriu aquele sorriso torto, que eu tanto odiava, ele estava a troçar de mim.

**– Deve ser um bocado difícil pensar para si. Nunca o soube fazer enquanto estava viva. Espanta-me ver que afinal até tem alguns pensamentos complexos.**

_Imbecil!_, eu pensei novamente. _É claro que eu pensava. Na altura de Hogwarts, não era a aluna mais inteligente da escola, nem estava aí para as aulas, mas depois da escola, saí-me bastante mais inteligente do que pensava ser._

**– Lembro-me de ficar surpreendido quando a vi em Hogwarts na batalha. Eu já estava morto quando a vi. Por que foi lá?**

_Estupidez, claro! Não havia outra razão para deixar a minha vida bastante boa como Curandeira na Alemanha, que foi um país que se mantivera afastado da guerra,_

– **Como é que morreu? Eu não reparei!**

E a imagem de Greyback passou-me pela cabeça._ Eu havia sido mordida no pescoço por aquele monstro, que amava ser lobisomem._

_E o imbecil aproximou-se de mim. Ele viu que eu estava sentado numa cama e, mesmo assim, sentou-se ao meu lado, observando o meu pescoço. Eu duvidava que tivesse alguma coisa lá. Eu já não sentia dor alguma. Mas pensar que o meu corpo lá em baixo estava poluído por aquele monstro deu-me arrepios. Apetecia-me matá-lo!_

**– Hey, a Nagini mordeu-me o pescoço. Talvez seja por isso que a puseram aqui, porque é igual a mim.**

_E isso irritou-me. Ser igual a ele em alguma coisa deixou-me mesmo irritada. Mudei de ideias, preferia estar com Dumbledore e descobrir que estava com ele por tão inteligente quanto ele, porque eu não podia negar que aquele velho era inteligente. Ou então podia estar com Cedric Diggory, ele era lindo, podíamos passar uns bons momentos juntos, e isso só significaria que eu era tão linda como ele…_

**– Os seus pensamentos são fúteis.**

Eu levantei-me. _Estava farta daquele homem! Como conseguia ele ler os meus pensamentos? Eu pensava que era boa a escondê-los. Pelo menos, havia sido durante a vida._

_O amor não valia nada. Era uma palavra vazia. Completa e irrevogavelmente vazia!_

**– Não digas isso! O amor é tudo!**

**– Eu não disse! Eu pensei, imbecil! Se não quiser ouvir-me, não leia a minha mente!**

**– Isso é impossível! A tua mente está completamente aberta a todo o mundo!**

**– Qual todo o mundo?! Só estamos aqui nós dois, não há todo o mundo, imbecil!**

_Eu estava irritada. O meu pescoço era muito mais bonito que o dele! Estão a ver? Eu já pensava coisas estúpidas! Mas que raio! O que é que eu tinha a ver com ele para estar ali? O meu pescoço? Ah, faça-me o favor!_

_Bem, vendo bem as coisas… Era preferível isso a ser algo como o amor, não era?_

**– O que é que tem contra o amor?**

_Nada, porque o amor não existe, óbvio! Eu começava a ficar irritada com as perguntas dele. Quero dizer, durante toda a minha vida escolar, eu fazia piada dele por ele não ser capaz de sorrir, mas o mais humilhante de tudo foi que cheguei a sentir pena dele por pensar que ele não tinha amigos. E depois isto? Como é que aquele homem frio, autêntico morcego das masmorras, podia ter vivido um grande amor? O amor é uma ilusão!_

**– Como é que, pensando assim, estava contra o Voldemort?**

_Hogwarts sempre foi tudo! O único sítio que eu considerei uma verdadeira casa. Lá tive amigos, mas… Mas, com o tempo, eles foram-se distanciando e eu fiquei sozinha, fui para a Alemanha, construí uma carreira de sucesso, mas sem amigos… Eu tinha de ir!_

_Voldemort era uma merda! Um homem que nem homem era! Por menos que eu acreditasse no amor, eu acreditava na felicidade para os outros, mesmo que eu não fosse feliz. Mesmo que já ninguém se lembrasse de mim, eu lembrava-me deles e eu queria lutar por eles, por Hogwarts que me dera tudo isso. Foi estúpido, eu sei… E a minha morte prematura provara essa estupidez. No entanto… Eu não poderia viver sabendo que não tinha feito nada por eles._

**– Sabes, isso também é amor.**

Eu olhei-o, enfurecida. _Quem é que ele pensava ser para dar a sua opinião sobre o que eu fiz? Ah, por favor! Há seis anos que deixara Hogwarts, há seis anos que ele não era meu professor, ele já não tinha nada que opinar._

**– Eu só estou a dizer a verdade.**

_A verdade é que eu era um estúpida que, por algum tempo, acreditou no amor. Agora, era uma estúpida porque caíra de novo nessa crença e pagara um preço demasiado alto._

**– Sinto que tenha morrido tão nova!**

_Eu não_, pensei eu enquanto me sentava no chão com o rosto escondido entre as minhas pernas_. O que eu tinha mesmo pena era de tudo o que eu era. Ao final de contas, era uma Gryffindor sem coragem, sem felicidade, sem audácia, sem amigos… Facilmente confundida com uma Slytherin._

_Mas…_ E os meus olhos procuraram os do homem que me olhavam, tentando compreender o que se passava pela minha cabeça. Uma lágrima escapou-se pelos meus olhos quando a súbita compreensão me invadiu… _Era isso! Eu estava ali, nós estávamos ali, porque tanto eu como ele havíamos sido um erro._

_Severus Snape era tudo o que um Gryffindor devia ser: corajoso, leal aos amigos e ao amor e, apesar de tudo, eu sabia que ele era feliz…_

_Já eu… Eu era a perfeita Slytherin: sangue-puro, fria, sem amigos, leal a mim e apenas a mim, sem nada que não fosse material, fácil de ser esquecida, infeliz…_

_Uma troca… Finalmente a justiça seria feita. Eu tinha que admitir que ele merecia. Ele podia ser um autêntico merda nas aulas e para connosco, alunos, mas era tudo de bom que eu nunca seria._

**– Uma troca?** – Snape ajoelhou-se à minha frente, sem esconder que tinha lido a minha mente.

**–** **O senhor merece, professor e eu…**– Abaixei o olhar tristemente – **eu também.**

**–** **Tu podes ser feliz ainda. Tens a oportunidade de começar de novo aqui.**

E o imbecil… Pronto, o homem afagou o meu rosto, limpando as minhas lágrimas e olhando-me nos olhos. _Imbecil! Idiota! Isso só provava que eu tinha razão e que aquilo era uma troca. Severus Snape era demasiado bom para um Slytherin._

**– Tu lutaste por um mundo melhor, pelos teus amigos. Isso é algo característico de Gryffindor. Mas ouve… Gryffindors, Slytherins… Não importa a casa… Ela não te definirá enquanto pessoa, ok?**

E o imbecil abraçou-me! Não, e eu abracei o imbecil! _O que isso faz de mim? Uma imbecil, claro!_

**– Talvez seja por isso que estamos aqui… por sermos uns imbecis.**

_Eu sabia que ele brincava enquanto afagava o meu cabelo, mas eu queria realmente acreditar que não era uma troca e que eu havia merecido o lugar em Gryffindor._

**– Nunca, em momento algum, tive dúvida a que casa pertencias. Eras uma rebelde, sempre envolta em confusões com os teus amigos e só te querias divertir.**

E a imbecil aqui apertou o abraço, agradecida pelo consolo do imbecil! _Em tão pouco tempo, Severus Snape já havia conseguido tornar-me uma imbecil como ele! Ah, quem me dera estar com Dumbledore e vir a ser tão inteligente quanto ele! Mas não, eu estava a tornar-me uma…_

**– Imbecil!**

E eu tremi com as suas palavras sussurradas na minha orelha. _Ah, que homem parvo! Eu tinha mesmo que ficar com ele?_

_Eu definitivamente queria outra pessoa ali, comigo. Por que tinha de ser um imbecil que lia a minha mente descaradamente? Pensavam mesmo que eu queria ficar com ele só pelo seu consolo?_

**– É por sermos diferentes que estamos aqui… Para aprendermos um com o outro que pessoas tão diferentes podem conviver.**

_Tudo bem, o imbecil podia acreditar nisso, mas aqui a imbecil sabia e acreditaria sempre que nós estávamos ali para uma troca que provavelmente aconteceria em breve._

**_SNAPE SEPAROU-SE DO ABRAÇO E, OLHANDO-SE OS DOIS NOS OLHOS, SORRIRAM._**

**_NAQUELE MOMENTO SÓ ALGUNS SABIAM O VERDADEIRO PORQUÊ DE OS DOIS ESTAREM JUNTOS, MAS ELES NÃO TARDARIAM A DESCOBRIR QUE ESTAVAM ALI PARA ENCONTRAR O AMOR ETERNO, UM AO LADO DO OUTRO._**

**_E PORQUE ERAM OS DOIS UNS IMBECIS, CLARO!_**

* * *

_**N/A: por favor, reviews são sempre bem vindas nem que seja para xingar e dizer que tenho tanto talento para escrever como a Trelawney tem para ler folhas de chá, ou bolas de cristal!**_

_**kiss kiss**_

_**CR**_


End file.
